1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an electro-optical device, for example, a liquid crystal device of an active driving type, which includes transistors for switch-controlling pixel electrodes provided in every pixel, is known. The liquid crystal device is used as, for example, a liquid crystal light valve of a liquid crystal projector as an electronic apparatus.
In the liquid crystal device described above, in order to maintain a pixel potential, a maintaining capacitor (capacitive element) having a structure in which a dielectric film is interposed between a pair of capacitance electrodes, is included. For example, in JP-A-2013-41131, a structure in which two capacitive elements are connected in parallel in a vertical direction, in order to increase the maintaining capacitor which does not cause deterioration of an aperture ratio, is disclosed.
However, in a case in which improvement of high resolution and high definition of pixels is progressed, a capacitance value of the capacitive element becomes insufficient, and thus there is a problem in that data is not easily maintained. As a result, there is a problem in that display quality is deteriorated. In addition, in the case of a high-speed driving, there is a problem in that an unnecessary parasitic capacitance increases a voltage fluctuation in a source line or a gate line, and deterioration of display quality, such as flickering of a display image, is caused.